Audio production tools exist that enable users to produce high-quality audio. For example, some audio production tools include electronic devices and/or computer software applications, and they enable users to record one or more audio sources (e.g., vocals and/or speech captured by a microphone, music played with an instrument, etc.), process the audio (e.g., to master, mix, design, and/or otherwise manipulate the audio), and/or control its playback. Audio production tools may be used to produce audio comprising music, speech, sound effects, and/or other sounds.
Computer-implemented audio production tools often provide a graphical user interface with which users may complete various production tasks on audio source inputs, such as from a microphone or instrument. For example, some tools may receive audio input and generate one or more digital representations of the input, which a user may manipulate, such as to obtain desired audio output through filtering, equalization and/or other operations.
Conventional audio production tools often also enable a user to “map” audio source inputs to corresponding tracks. In this respect, a “track” is a component of an audio or video recording that is distinct from other components of the recording. For example, the lead vocals for a song may be mapped to one track, the drums for the song may be mapped to another track, the lead guitar may be mapped to yet another track, etc. In some situations (e.g., in live performances), multiple audio inputs may be recorded at the same time and mapped to multiple corresponding tracks, while in other situations (e.g., in recording studios), the various audio inputs collectively comprising a body of audio may be recorded at different times and mapped to corresponding tracks.